User talk:FeanorArts
Welcome Welcome to the Malazan Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the File:Tiste andii dagger1.jpg page. There is a lot to do around here, so we hope that you will stay with us and get around to adding more amazing Malazan facts. *'Need help?' The is a useful page, here you can read about how to successfully perform the most common tasks on the wiki. *'Questions?' Feel free to post a message on my talk page or that of one of the other contributors if you need any help. If you have a query or comment regarding specific content, it is best posted on the talk/discussion page attached to the article in question. *'Want to talk Malazan stuff?' We try to keep the discussions here related to the task at hand: building a great wiki. There are already great Malazan discussion communities such as the Malazan Empire forums, the Malazan subreddit or the Malazan Art Guild and we would recommend that you join one of these - most of us are already there too. We are happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ArchieVist (talk) 17:24, December 8, 2019 (UTC) Adding pictures Hello, FeanorArts. Thank you for adding the pictures of the daggers and the map of Seven Cities. They look very nice! Did you create or commission these weapons and map? I just want to make sure we have the proper permission to post them. If you created or commissioned them, then that should be ok and I can help you put them into an article. I think the best place would be on the Tiste Andii page for the weapons and the Seven Cities page for the map. PS: I have removed some extraneous categories from the dagger pictures.--ArchieVist (talk) 18:59, December 8, 2019 (UTC) Hello, First of all my apologies because I'm not used to this fandom pages AT ALL and I don't know how to send or reply messages, less upload content in the right place. I am an artisan and do crafts related to my favourite fantasy books, Malazan leading a long list. Some of that I make for myself and others commissioned by malazan fans. I have some more content made and I would be grateful to share it and make the page and my fanart grow in visibility. Actually some of them were inspired by content of this fandom page, such as the warrens and racial charts (tell me how can I thank or give credit to you in facebook or instagram for those arts). Thanks in advance for your help. FeanorArts (talk) 19:51, December 8, 2019 (UTC)FeanorArts :I've updated the Tiste Andii page to include a fan art gallery with the photos of the daggers.--ArchieVist (talk) 22:41, December 8, 2019 (UTC) Seven Cities map Hi, FeanorArts. I have removed the file of the Seven Cities map you uploaded. When I was looking for a place to put it on the wiki, I noticed it was very heavily inspired by a map created by another of our contributors. Although you modified the colors and symbols, I don't think they are different enough from the original to warrant inclusion on the wiki. If you were to create a map that was entirely your own artwork, I would be happy to post it here.--ArchieVist (talk) 23:24, December 9, 2019 (UTC) Hello again. I don't understand why did you delete it. It was inspired in the original book maps, not in any other fanart. Of course what I was trying was to convey the original canon map, so I could not invent a map. I mean that it has to be necessarily like the original right? FeanorArts (talk) 06:55, December 10, 2019 (UTC)FeanorArts Hi FeanorArts. I'm Coltaine, one of the other admins. The artwork ArchieVist is talking about is this map of the Seven Cities, by Joshua Butler. As you can see, the map covers the same area as the one uploaded by you, with the landmasses being shown as well as most of the symbols and details of the map looking the same. Most of the names on the map are in the same postition, with the same font and font size. This is also the case for names like Olphara Mtns. which are in a different position from the maps shown in the books, or any other fan made map of the area. Therefore we can only conclude, that you used this map as a base for your own. I don't want to deny, that you put work into your version, but as you didn't ask Joshua for permission or are giving him any credit for the work he originally did, we have to count this as a copyright violation and can't allow your map at the wiki. If you are interested in using the art from other people for your own future projects, ask them for permission first. Normally they are very cooperative and will allow use as long as they are given credit for their work. Coltaine (talk) 14:02, December 10, 2019 (UTC)